marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Indestructible Hulk Special Vol 1 1
(Story) (Story) | NextIssue = (Story) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alexander Lozano | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Due respect, agent, but none of your behavioral scientists are ever going to understand the Hulk better than me. And the Hulk loves puppies. | Speaker = Bruce Banner | StoryTitle1 = The Arms of the Octopus, Part 2 of 3: For A Friend Whose Work Has Come To Triumph | Writer1_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler1_1 = Jake Wyatt | Inker1_1 = Jake Wyatt | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Xander Jarowey | Editor1_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... The Hulk is coming back from destroying a colony of intelligent super-tarantulas. As he approaches his SHIELD pick up point, they prepare to deal with the gamma-spawned brute. When he arrives, they open a series of large metal containers which contain a whole bunch of playful puppies. This delights the Hulk who calms down enough to trigger a reversion back into Bruce Banner. Bruce learns that he is being deployed again, but this time they don't need the strength of the Hulk, but the mind of Bruce Banner. Soon a SHIELD helicopter brings Banner to Empire State University where he meets with Spider-Man, time-displaced original X-Men, and Dr. Jude. After the pleasantries are exchanged, Banner does a double take when he realizes how young these X-Men are, prompting the Beast to explain the situation. They also explain the appearance of a younger, healthier, Doctor Octopus whom they have a prisoner. The X-Men believe that he must have followed them forward in time, although Spider-Man can't bring himself to believe it. When Banner suggests that they use the resources that SHIELD has provided him, neither the X-Men or Spider-Man want to get involved with the anti-espionage agency. Banner agrees and they start working at Empire State University instead. Soon, Bruce, Dr. Jude, the Beast and Spider-Man get to work to try and understand who this Doctor Octopus was and why he is immitting gamma radiation. As they work on solving this mystery, Bruce Banner cannot help but be impressed at the scientific knowledge that Spider-Man has at his disposal. He also wonders how a great scientist like Dr. Jude could be reduced to such an undignified position at ESU after being such an accomplished scientist. They theorize the possibility that this is actually some kind of construct of Octavius, but they cannot figure out who could have made it or why. While Spider-Man carries out more tests, the Beast observes the proceedings with Dr. Jude's student Molly. Henry becomes bashful when she starts asking him if he is currently dating somebody when suddenly there is a large crash from outside. Bruce, Spider-Man, and Hank rush outside and witness the rest of the X-Men battling what appears to be the Abomination. Banner suspects this may be another time displacement as the Abomination is dead. However, he realizes that the X-Men are no match for this foe and tells Spider-Man to get them to cover. Banner then approaches the Abomination and before his long-time foe can attack him, Banner transforms into the Hulk. With the battle between the two raging on, Spider-Man tells the X-Men that they need to get to their time machine and investigate what is going on. However, the blows between the two powerhouses cause a hole to open up in the ground. When Molly falls in, the Beast goes to save her, Dr. Jude says there is no time. However, Henry is not willing to leave the girl in danger and leaps down to recover her. As the Hulk and the Abomination battle it out in the nearby football field, Spider-Man commandeers the SHIELD helicopter that brought Banner to them. When Iceman sees that he is bringing Doctor Octopus, he protests this move. However, Spider-Man is more interested in sending the apparent time displaced villain back to where he came from. Meanwhile, the Beast finds Molly, who is miraculously unhurt. However, she has discovered a secret lab beneath the school. At that moment on the surface, the Hulk strikes the Abomination with such force he decapitates his opponent, revealing it to be nothing more than a robot. Meanwhile, Beast and Molly discover a number of pieces of equipment that she had wrote grant requests for and was told that she was denied. They also find schematics to create a Doctor Octopus robot. Realizing what's going on, the Beast asks to use Molly's cell phone to tell the others. When Spider-Man receives the call he turns to confront Doctor Jude. Realizing his ruse has been exposed, the doctors eyes begin to glow and suddenly the helicopter explodes. This story is continued in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * }} * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Agents * Molly * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** Items: * * * ** * * * Vehicles: * Aircraft | Solicit = PART TWO OF “THE ARMS OF THE OCTOPUS!” * Banner helps The All-New X-Men and Superior Spider-Man get to the mystery of Doc Ock! * But before they solve anything they’re shocked by the return of the believed-dead ABOMINATION! | Notes = Continuity Notes * These X-Men have been displaced in time, being pulled forward from the present from the early days of the X-Men. This happened in . * The reason why Spider-Man cannot believe that this Doctor Octopus is also displaced from the past is because the real Doctor Octopus cheated death by taking possession of Peter Parker's body circa . Nobody knows the truth at this point and believes Doctor Octopus to be dead. * Bruce Banner recounts some of the many things he has experienced over his years: ** The "Hidden Societies Underground" he is referring to is the domain of Tyrannus which the Hulk first visited in . ** While the "hidden society" in the south pole is the Savage Land, the Hulk first visited there in . ** Lastly he refers to the Inhumans and their society on the moon. He first met the Inhumans in , however, this was before they lived on the moon. ** Banner also recounts how he has met aliens. The first of which were the Tribbitites in . ** Banner's first adventure through time was when Kang sent him back in time to World War I in . ** As for mystical dimensions, the first of which was the domain of the Night-Crawler in . ** The reference of nearly taking over a planet is a reference to when he took over rule of the planet Sakaar in - . ** As for fighting with beings powerful enough to put out the sun, the first such clash was with the Sentry, as seen in . ** Lastly, the Hulk first traded punches with a god when he battled Thor in . ** He also references the gamma bomb accident that turned him into the Hulk, that happened in . * Banner mentions the fact that, at least at the time of this story, the Abomination is dead. He was killed by the Red Hulk in , however, he is later resurrected in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}